Dark Hunter
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: A/U; Six years ago a tragic "accident" left the fate of one person differse into another future that will decide the outcome of the warriors of the night.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

**WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

**DARK HUNTER**

Prologue:

10 years ago

"Papa please!! Let me out! Let me out please!! It hurts! They are killing me! Papa!"

Saotome Genma sat not caring about his young son's pleads of help. He had discovered a new technique that would make his son stronger and fierce! So he warped his son in fish sausages and threw him into a pit of starving cats and let him there to his fate.

Days had passed and Genma wondered why the noises had stop since yesterday. Seen that it was the final day of the training, he went to open the lead of the pit. What he found was nothing of his liking.

Laying there motionless was his son; dry blood surrounds him in a pool that had been pouring out of his deep cuts and gashes. He saw that the color of his son's skin had grew paler almost purple.

"Ranma! Its time to go! Get up!" But there was no response. "Ranma! Oh gods why did I have to have a lazy son! Boy I am going there and taking you out!"

Genma jumps into the pit and lands gracefully besides his boy. He took a look around and saw that all cats where happily sleeping around by the purring of their lungs. The Patriarch of the Saotome clan knelt besides his boy's body but when he reached and touched with his hand, a flashlight crossed his head.

"No… this cannot be!" cried the man, "Ranma! Ranma!! Wake up boy don't fool with me!" But there was no response.

Saotome had to admit and realize that Saotome Ranma, his son, is dead; dead at the age of 6.

-Somewhere in Olympus-

"This is outrageous!! This poor boy!! So young! These mortals! That is why I despise them so much! This boy… I sense great on him… I will take him as my own and train him to be the best warrior ever existed in the eras. Even greater than Zeus's Hercules." The voice says, "Because I… Artemis will say so… You my boy will be the perfect Dark Hunter."

"Now go my boy! Wake up and take revenge on the one who killed you without fault! Pass the first test to become a Dark Hunter!"

-Back on earth-

It has passed days since the passing of his son; Saotome Genma walked the paths of Japan in shame and guilt. Now he would give anything to never have submitted the boy into that training. But his worst fear was… What would he tell his wife?

It was night and the streets were empty. Then suddenly Genma's sense screamed at him and so he change into a guard stance. Before him, a few feet away, lies a silhouette that was hided by the shadows of the night.

"Who are you! Show yourself!"

The small body took a step into the light and Genma's eyes opened wide in shock. His boy! His boy was standing there before him! But how? He had buried his body somewhere else and he was certain that his boy was dead.

Certainly, his mind must be playing tricks on him; his conscience is reminding him of his guilt. Yes again, he still had hope.

"Ranma my boy! Is that you? Why did you have to scare your old man like that!" cried the old man in happiness. "Now my boy! Come with me, we must continue our journey!"

Then Genma's worry returned at him like a boomerang given that the boy hasn't say anything nor moved an inch. "Ranma?"

Suddenly, from the shadows that covered the boy's eyes, two eyes opened glowing in a psychotic manner, the eyes were almost catlike and they stared at Ranma in a deep glare of hatred and murderous intent. Genma clinches back because his nerves were warning him of the danger.

Before Genma could do a move though, the boy disappeared and the only thing left that was heard in the rest of that night was screams of pain and agony plus a life ending.

A/N:

Story concept based on Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunter series.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters or ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

**WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

**DARK HUNTER**

10 years later:

The nights of Tokyo were the darkest nights on the new era. Given that there are so many people, the night reins higher in these parts of town.

Standing over a building lays Ranma. He had managed to finish the training and became the best of the best and even greater Dark Hunter. Given to his special case and powers and given that he was Artemis's favorite; many things or rules didn't apply to him given to his strength.

So here was he now, into his first real mission. Ranma has been sent by Acheron to guard this city of Daimons.

He remembers that a few days ago he stood before the great leader of the Dark Hunters with pride, Acheron with great honor gave Ranma the scroll to his mission and he accepted gratefully.

Ranma had to snap out of his reverie because his senses went haywire on him telling him that a Daimon is on its attack.

Jumping into his mission; Ranma left behind his shadow.

-

What Ranma found in his arrival made him raise an eyebrow. Girls, Girls in revealing funny clothing were fighting. His superiors never told him that there could be Hunters living in this area. This was not good, not good at all.

Seen how things were going, Ranma decided to just watch and observe; maybe these local fighters could give him an answer somewhere. The other peculiar thing was that the Daimon that they were fighting wasn't one of the common ones he had seen on records.

Either way, things were going in an amusing way, especially with the goofy girls fighting the enemy. Right now he wished he could have some popcorn though because this particular scene was very entertaining.

While watching though, he was generating a tactic on how to interact this with. He can't let a group of girls interfere to his mission. Artemis was expecting great of him, and he will not disappoint his adopting mother.

In reality, Ranma had no memory of his life when he was alive and the human he lived with; so he doesn't know who his real family was or where they live. Given to how Artemis was spoiling so much the boy, he had always though she was his mother and Ranma had considered him self her son. How ever Ranma was no god and he learned about the truth when he was older in age, thing that surprised him.

It was hard at first but Ranma accepted his fate and even so decided to honor Artemis for the things she had done for him. Artemis was a possessive woman and she overprotected the boy too much, not even Acheron dares to do something to Ranma without feeling her Wrath.

Ranma found that funny, mostly because he was a little rascal when he was a kid. All the pranks, troubles and chaos he made and acted innocence when someone claimed to Artemis about his doing. But he was a child, what did you expect? A child needs to get his fun you know?

Moving back to watch the battle he realized that it already ended. He manages to see and sense that the blond fighter with weird hair style had a very amount of holy power. "That must be their leader" He thought.

He saw that the female fighters began to scatter to an occulted area. Curiosity killed the cat they say, how ever Ranma was glad that wasn't a cat; or so he thought.

Hopping around the roof tops, he saw how the girls hide in a corner and untransformed. "But… they are just a bunch of little girls…"

Ranma was awed. These young girls managed to take on a beast of the dark at such a young age. Then again he was there too. Yet, these girls had the experience but lack the fighting abilities. If a Rank S Daimon appears before them, they will have no chance.

Calculating on his mind, Ranma generated a plan on how to infiltrate their group to gather information and to do his job on a close manner. Given that he has become the perfect hunter he was granted one and only one attribute. Unlike any other Dark Hunters, he was given the ability to be a day walker with a disguise to protect him from sunlight.

It's true that Daimons only work by night how ever there had been cases of those vampires been day walkers and doing their madness on plain light. Given to Dark Hunters been unable to operate at daylight, the vampire lords of the daimons were beginning to generate plans to try to work on the day. The Dark Hunter group had to start relying on human hunters and things were going on downfall. How ever, given to how strong he is, he was able to resist the sunlight so then he was given that option. Just a few that are strong enough can become day walkers and those can be count with one hand.

Ranma had the perfect plan, one that had always been an ace on his sleeve and was irresistible to any female, specially the one who he targeted that seems to be the most kind, stupid, airhead and bubble head of the group. The one who he thought was their leader.

He has to be careful because that power of hers was no joke and was holy type, his weakness. Yet, all missions have risks. With no much thought, Ranma jumped into action.

-

Tsukino Usagi was your average high school girl; how ever not so much as average as people think. No… the reason? Because she was a magical girl that fight for love and justice.

Coming back from one of such battles, she was very exhausted. She hopes that she wasn't so late before her dad starts biting her head. Usagi chewed her nails in fear just for the thought of her dad lecturing her for hours. And the worst would be that she'll be grounded for life!

With a new spirit Usagi decided to ask her pretty long legs to move faster.

Just when she turns around the corner, her legs stops in a jerk. Usagi was without any words; she couldn't believe what she was seen. That was something that melted her kind heart and made her cry.

In a dumpster close by lies a boy, a young boy around six years old. He was dirty and beaten up, plus he was just dressed on a ragged long shirt. Quickly, Usagi ran to the boy and checked if he was ok. Thanks the gods the boy was alive.

Looking around for help, Usagi didn't see anybody around. Luna, Usagi's cat who was lying on her shoulder, got a worried look too. "Quickly Usagi, we must take him to Juuban Hospital!"

"Yes Luna! I'll call Amy!"

-

Usagi's parents where worried, it was late at night and she hasn't come home. She was supposed to be there at ten, but it was past eleven.

Itsuko heard her phone ring and quickly picked it up. Kenji, her husband and Usagi's father, stood up quick when his wife started to yell in the phone, and then began to ask worried questions.

After hanging up, his wife told him that Usagi was in Juuban's central Hospital. Kenji quickly grabbed his wife and asked what happened and if she was hurt. With a warm smile his wife answered to him that Usagi was ok; she was there because she found a child hurt in the streets and took her there to see Dr. Misuno, one of Usagi's friends mother.

With anything else, Kenji took his jacket and went to fetch his car. The Tsukino family then head to the city's hospital to pick up their reckless yet kind daughter.

Deep down, Usagi's parents were proud of their daughter.

-

"Usagi!" the mentioned one's head jerks up and watched her mom run at her. Getting trapped in a big hug Usagi started to loose air. "ark! Mom! Need air!"

Itsuko, seen her daughter turn blue, let go of her in a gasp and tried to give her daughter some space.

"Usagi; now that we are here can you explain what's going on?" Her father asked her daughter with a stern look.

The poor girl started to sweat because she knew what was coming. Without hesitation she explains in detail what happened on her way back home. Her parents were a bit worried but told her daughter that she did the right thing and that they should go back home. The medical staff will try to find the boy's parents and her job was over.

Usagi's face then took a sour and sad look, she told her father that the staff already tried to contact the boy's parents but there was no contact, no id, and no nothing.

Her father said that they should leave that to the authorities. With a look back, Usagi was dragged by her parents back home.

-

The next morning the Tsukinos got a call from the hospital. Usagi's father was alarmed; he was told that the boy her daughter brought yesterday had disappeared and that they were the only contact they had.

This worried the Tsukino adults a lot.

-

In school, Usagi was having a wonderful day with her friends. Yet she was still thinking about the mysterious boy she found yesterday. She and Luna told the rest of the group the late results of their adventure yesterday.

Ami, given that her mom was the doctor who attended the boy, told Usagi the news about the boy's disappearance. This took Usgai by surprise and her worries grew even more. Makoto then said that perhaps the boy was a victim of some organization that was still slaving children and that perhaps they secretly kidnapped the boy back.

Disgusted by the thought Makoto wished how she could kick those guys' asses to the moon kingdom.

Ami mentioned that lately there was been a lot of youma attacks and maybe he was victim of one of the, how ever doesn't say the reason of his disappearance.

-

Usagi was exhausted; she wished she didn't have to go to school. She entered the house that was her home and jerked. In a funny surprised phone Usagi stared directly at two big round and innocent eyes.

Dressed in one of Shingo's old clothes was the boy who she saved yesterday staring at her directly in the hall in front of the front door. Now that the sun was giving light she could see the boy better. It was a small kid, petite in body and short. He had raven dark hair tide in some pigtail and wore the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen.

Seen how the boy just cocked his head to the right in a puzzled question pose, Usagi's heart went DOKI DOKI and had the urge to cuddle the living crap out of the boy.

"Oh Usagi! You are home! Welcome back!" She heard her mom's voice come out of the kitchen.

"Mama what is going on? Isn't this the boy I saved yesterday?"

Itsuko walked out of the kitchen cleaning her hands and with a smile she answered; "Ah, yes that is true! You know, mysteriously we found him waiting in front of our house. Your father and I had a sigh of relief and we called the hospital to inform that we found him."

"Yet, since the boy was in good health and recovered fine the Hospital asked us to take care of him until they could find any info of him or find a foster home."

"Seriously!?" Usagi was happy. The boy was fine and he will be in good hands.

"Yeah, so we brought him back, then I bathed him and gave him some of Shingo's old clothes."

Then Usagi's mother giggled; "At first I was worried because the boy didn't stop looking around; like searching or something or someone. Then afterwards he stood in front of the door and didn't move an inch until you returned." She giggled again; "Maybe he was searching or you all along?"

Usagi was moved, and when she took a look at the boy, this one smiled and hugged her leg. Usagi's heart went DOKI DOKI and blushing madly she submitted to her urges and cuddle the crap out of the boy.

-

"So, did you manage to get him say anything of who he is or where he comes from?" Usagi asked while she and her mom drank some tea on the living room. The boy was sitting on Usagi's lap munching onto some cookies that Usagi's mother had made for him.

"No" began her mom; "He hasn't said anything but small words ever since. Only thing I could understand was 'rama' because it's the only thing he says."

"Rama rama!" spoke the boy giggling.

"Odd, isn't he big enough to talk?" Usagi asked then turn towards the boy and with a smile. "Hey kid, do you have a name? What is it?"

"Rama!"

"No, you name. I am Usagi, U-SA-GI. You?"

"Rama!"

"AAAUUUU!! If he wasn't so cute I would had gotten mad at him!" Usagi retorted and hugged the boy.

Usagi's mom giggled; "Well maybe he just have a trauma and is afraid to talk. Doctor Mizuno told us to take him to a shrink for an examination.

"Well little one, I guess we will call you 'Rama' for now on until you feel comfortable to speak!" Usagi finished.

Then the phone rang, Shingo came into the living room; "Usagi-baka! Phone for you!"

"Shut up Shingo-baka!" standing up, Usagi set the boy on the sofa and then walked away; little did she know the keen eyes that observed her the whole way out.

-

Night time, Usagi prepare herself to sleep. Brushing her long golden hair, Usagi recalled what happened that afternoon. Mamoru had called her for a date onto the park and she gladly accepted.

Seen how she was going away, Rama started to cry and didn't want to let go of her leg. Sighing Usagi decided to take him with her into their date.

Mamoru's face was priceless; he was taken by surprise when his girlfriend showed up with a little boy. Usagi apologized deeply and explained everything to Mamoru. Mamoru accepted with a smile and then tried to befriend the boy. The mentioned hide back behind Usagi's leg with a frown on his face. Taken aback, Mamoru raised an eyebrow wondering what ever he did to the boy.

She giggled afterwards remember how her date went to disaster because of one simple boy. The boy was energetic which put them into too much trouble because of his curiosity. She wondered how a small boy could cause so much chaos.

But then later afterwards she remember another thing.

Another attack, the park was attacked by something that reminded her of a daimon; thing that took her by surprise given that they defeated the Death Busters years ago. Calling her friends; Usagi asked Mamoru to guard Rama.

She ran into the crowd and worst, in the confusion Rama disappeared as well. Mamoru got worried because Usagi was going to kill him. Mamoru went to search for the boy while he hoped his love would be alright in the incoming battle.

The scouts had a hard time though; the diamond they were facing was a bit different than a normal one. Stronger, faster and tougher this daimon meant business.

Then when it was the worst moment; the daimon got stroke down by a man, a man that stood there in the middle of the battle field dressed in black kung fu garments.

The sailor senshi were surprised by the new comer and even more how he mercilessly dismembers the daimon. Blood and gust flew everywhere in a bloody bath of violence. A few of the senshi wanted to threw up by the scene.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" yelled one of them.

The man turned slowly around, this man had pale white skin and long ravens black hair, pointy ears that remind them of vampires. But what gave the senshi shivers were his eyes. Cold silver blue eyes with red tones that merge with the irises, Usagi suddenly felt a familiarity with said man who was glaring down at them. The man looked like a teenager though and was like six foot tall; they could also see that judging by the form of the clothes, the man was well built.

Uranus, loosing his patience, spoke again claiming his name.

But the man just gave her a smirk, a smirk they could see his fangs. Feeling a dark energy coming from this newcomer the senshi thought it was a new enemy; but why an enemy kills another enemy? Get real people… it had happened to them before.

On a blink of an eye, the man disappeared.

Usagi snapped off her reverie when she heard her door open. She was about to protest about knocking and privacy when she stare directly a big round eyes. Usagi's face softened as she watched Rama get inside her room holding a teddy bear.

"What is it Ramachan? Can't sleep? You want to sleep with me tonight?"

The little boy nodded slowly. With a giggle, Usagi stood up and sat on her bed. She tapped on the bed and Rama gave a smile then jumps into it. Usagi smiled as the boy quickly fell asleep and then she felt how the dreamscape was calling upon her and submitted to its will.

-

In a dark place stood a man; this man was tall, white skin and long white hair and red eyes.

"So… Acheron sent a Dark Hunter after me here in Tokyo?" said the man with deep voice. "Fool! How does he think he will win when I have killed so many hunters before?"

Gritting his teeth the man said in fury; "He will not stop the vampire race… I will build my empire and no one will stop me!"

"Yura…" he spoke and a petite woman dressed in ninja outfit phases behind him kneeling.

"Yes… Master Nathanael…?"

"How is the research of those daimon eggs we found on that ruined lab?"

The Kunoichi vampire slave rose her lifeless eyes to her master; "The research hasn't been done… they are still weak, we sent some prototypes but they were defeated… specially by that new Hunter…"

"I see…" Nathanael took a glance over his shoulder; "I want your men to research any information about this new hunter… I want him ELIMINATED… understood?"

"Yes… master."

"You are dismissed."

And with that, the Kunoichi phased away.

"You will not win… Acheron."

-To be continued

--

A.N.'s

I haven't read the Dark Hunter series yet but for the information I read around I kind of got a concept of it; though this may be a bit of my version of it.

Anyway; see you next time.


End file.
